Tales of KOTOR: Perdition's Path
by Dante-Raven
Summary: From Trillian4210's Forums! Malak has to confront DSFRevan over the Malachor V incident. Revan plans to prevent Malak from upsetting her potential reign as Sith Lord. The lines are drawn and suffering will know no end.


**Author's Notes: Well, here it is: one of Trillian's Fanfic contest challenges. It's how Malak lost his jaw. This takes place a short while after Malachor V. If you want to request a fic or submit some kind of challenge head off to Trillian4210's 'What do you want to read?' Forums!**

* * *

Star Wars

Tales of Knights of the Old Republic

Perdition's Path

Revan strode on the bridge of her new vessel, the _Death's Grip_, knowing full well what power it would unleash at the head of her mighty new armada.

The fleet had washed away the last vestiges of its Old Republic grip.

Now the Mandalorian Wars were nothing but a mere memory, deep within the dark recesses of her mind. Her fleet—her _Empire_ had been carved out of the blood of those who were weak and foolish to resist the new way; a way in which she could completely prevent what she saw from coming to fruition.

There were still a few minds left to change, but once she had let them see it her way, they would forever be bound to her.

The Force was guiding her to this point for a reason, but she couldn't be sure.

Even now, her mind wandered to another person she had left to change—one who was stubborn and yet ready to die for her all the same.

This one person was all it took for her plans to come crashing down.

Were Malak to rise up against her, she'd be sucked into a downward spiral even the revered leader couldn't escape from.

Malak was just that deadly.

He may never hold graceful tactics or the grander view of things, but he was brilliant.

Strong, charismatic and a deadly fighter, Malak was someone she knew had been half of the reason why she had won against the Mandalorians.

Revan and Malak.

Malak and Revan.

The names were synonymous with heroes throughout her new Empire and throughout the Galaxy, the Republic and even through the revered halls of the Jedi Order.

Revan, however, knew only one thing: without Malak, there would be no cohesion.

Without her, Malak could never be complete.

She stepped towards the transparisteel view of the gathering of her second generation warships, her finger gently tracing the portrait of the one mind that was completely dangerous to her and her plans.

Her mind absently reminisced over the fate of her first-generation warships, knowing they were a means of testing the absolute power of the curious entity—for that was what it had been since the beginning—known only as the _Star Forge_.

That fleet, led by the _Ravager_, a new breed of warship similar to her very own flagship, had participated in the final months of the Mandalorian Wars. That campaign had been brutal and particularly bloody, but by the final battle on that Force-forsaken world of Malachor V, all of the remaining Republic and first generation ships had met their end.

Very few who survived had either returned limping to the Old Republic or had come to join Revan in 'routing the final pockets of Mandalorian resistance.'

She allowed herself a smile underneath her cold, faceless mask.

_Everything_ had gone according to her designs.

The Force around that planet had twisted the very life around it and had created a wound so profound, it would have already diminished the power of the Jedi and increase the power of the Dark Side throughout the Galaxy.

Without openly admitting it, Revan had used the Mass Shadow Generator schematics as a means of destroying the greatest threat posed to her.

The Jedi's ability to use the Force had diminished significantly until the wound would be completely healed by the Force that now strived to restore it.

But what's more, there were teachings there that she had preserved, courtesy of her own Masters that she had far surpassed now.

Revan continued to draw along the window, absent-minded until an officer, clad in new uniforms of drab grey, approached her.

"Mistress Revan," he intoned, kneeling before her, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Lord Malak has requested your presence on the Rakatan homeworld."

"Can it wait?" She asked, her voice soft and lightly humming.

_I have a great many plans for you, my dear Malak._

The officer stammered, "h-he says it's quite urgent." He had begun to wring his hands, not quite sure what the unpredictable strategist had in mind. "He believes he has found something of great import."

"Of course he has," she acknowledged. She let her fingers drop from the view and turned around. "Have my shuttle prepared. I'll be down shortly."

The officer nodded and walked away, eager to do her bidding.

Underneath she smiled.

As intelligent as Malak was, he hadn't said anything about the change in her and she knew it would only be a matter of time until he was hers. He was close to the breaking point, very close and she felt him struggling with the Jedi within and the creature who felt the need to use that power he had wielded before the might of the Mandalorians.

She gazed back at the transparisteel window, a finger-streaked image across several stars in her view that revealed the image of a bald man with all the innocence he carried since before the beginning of the war.

She gazed longingly at the portrait of Malak.

She let the image stir in her mind for a moment longer then she turned away and walked towards the door at the far side of the bridge, ready to confront Malak.

* * *

After her shuttle landed on the tropical planet, she stepped out onto the sandy surface, ignoring the rolling waves that were crashing amongst the rocks nearest to the water.

Her visor prevented her eyes from squinting from the natural brightness of the sun—even despite the planet's close proximity.

The grass, once more, was green, but she couldn't help but smile every time she had passed by large Republic capital ships that were stuck in the wide ocean. Several had been completely submerged in the water, while others barely made it past the water level.

It hardly bothered her that the search for the space-borne factory had claimed a majority of the fleet.

It also didn't faze her in the slightest with the amount of deaths that had come in hand with the fallen vessels.

The Star Forge had built her a fleet far beyond her own expectations and she knew it would only be a matter of time until she could put these new generation of warships to the test.

The few remaining clans would prove to be excellent before she would present her gift to the rest of the Galaxy.

Her eyes roamed across the rolling hills and large valleys until her eyes caught up with a figure clad in red, standing near the cliff of one of the valleys.

It was obvious that he was expecting her; despite the fact his back was turned.

_It would be a shame if I were to just send him falling to his death_, she mused, taking a purposeful stride towards the man who completed her.

"I wouldn't were I you," he replied, his voice soft as the wind. He turned around, his eyes gleaming with some form of sadness.

"I would not what?" She replied, her voice light and seemingly innocent.

He shrugged, "whatever it is you're planning to do." He took a few steps towards her, revealing his well toned muscular body beneath the crimson fibermesh clothing.

No matter how many times she had seen his physique, she couldn't help but gasp at the way he held himself. Once, as the proud and noble Jedi Knight, he held himself upright and spoke out against the injustices the Mandalorians wrought throughout the Galaxy. Now, at the end of this war, he had become so much more.

She couldn't help but smile as she watched him close the distance and bring a hand to scratch his chin.

His face, once rich and exuberant, had now become nothing more than a cold pallor. Whatever warmth had obviously left the Jedi Knight for a long time.

Malak had far surpassed any expectations.

"And what is it I plan to do?" She asked, her voice filled with a nervousness that was unbecoming.

He took a few steps closer to her, his hand coming to a hair's breadth from touching her. "I know about the _Ravager_, Revan," he stated. "I know what you did at Malachor was something that should never have happened." He turned around, revealing his back to her and he continued to walk towards where he had once stood, waiting for her.

The breeze continued to ruffle the green fields around them.

The crushing wave of the water along the rocks made it very clear what fate would befall anyone who would fall into the ocean's grasp.

"I know what you had intended for _me_," he whispered, his voice filled with something that even she could not understand.

"I am still not sure what you are talking about," she replied. She had begun to take a step back, knowing full well what he meant.

Turning around, Malak revealed his countenance, filled with white hot rage. "I knew you had intended for me to take the _Ravager_ to Malachor and activate the Mass Shadow Generator!"

She took a step back, only to feel his strong hands grasp her wrists.

"Answer me, Revan!" He hissed. "Why did you do it? Why were you going to send me to my death?"

"Let go of me," she replied icily.

"Not until you tell me, Revan." His eyes looked deep into her visor, looking for something—desperately searching for feeling from her. "Why?" He whispered now.

She looked at him carefully, looking over the sadness stretched over his face. "I did it because it was necessary."

"Necessary?" He repeated, letting go of his grasp on her. His eyes moved towards the water near the sand and he began to walk towards it. "You sentenced Finnas and the others to their deaths!"

She shook her head, following the man towards the edge of the beach, where the water continued to creep up the sand. "Finnas had it coming—he and the others were going to betray me. They weren't loyal—they had to be dealt with."

Malak turned to face her, "you almost sent me to join them. Why? Why were you going to send me?"

She clenched her jaw.

He clenched his fists and looked at her hard. "Answer me, Revan."

She turned away, closing her eyes and feeling the hot streak of tear course down her cheek. "You don't understand the—this _power_ I have."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, his grip tightening on her. "Of course I understand the power! The power you hold over others—the power _I_ wield on those who threaten us! I gave that weapon to Finnas—and you ordered him and the others to their deaths!"

"They were going to betray me and my Empire!"

"So these followers are _your_ followers, Revan?" Snarling, he continued, "don't you realize that we're Jedi? We're supposed to keep the peace—protect these people, not destroy them! We were supposed to fight the real enemy here, not them!"

She looked at him hard beneath that mask of hers and replied, "then why didn't you stop them? You knew full well what the capability of that weapon was!"

He looked back at her, and grew angry. He knew she was right.

"You could have stopped it yourself!" She exclaimed.

"The body count would have been higher," he replied, turning around to leave.

"You're right it would have been higher! If eliminating a planet full of Mandalorians means stopping that war, then I would have wiped out all of those planets!"

Malak paused for a moment, turning around to look at her. "You've been corrupted Revan. You're nothing more than a mockery of the Jedi that you were. I'm putting an end to this—we're going home."

"Are you so sure, Malak? Will you abandon the power you so readily crave? Would you have the Jedi Council strip us of everything that we have?"

"This power is more than what we can handle. If we're lucky, the Masters will be able to help cleanse this from us."

She scoffed, "you were the first to relish in the power and now you readily fear it? You're foolish if you think the Council will help us. We're nothing more than aberrations to them, Malak."

"You sent me to die—why should I believe you?" He began to take a step until he heard a familiar _snap-hiss_.

"You're going nowhere, Malak."

"Are you so ready and willing to kill me?"

"You forget, Malak, I am willing to stop anyone who will get in the way of my Empire."

He turned around to face her, his lightsaber in his hand. "Remember, Revan, you were the one who needed my help to eliminate Mandalore." He ignited his lightsaber, revealing a crimson glow that matched Revan's violet and crimson lightsabers.

"Then let us end this and see who is truly the superior," she hissed, lunging at him.

He brought his lightsaber up, deflecting her thrusts, deflecting it to the ground behind him. Pirouetting, he elbowed the base of her skull, causing her to stumble all the more.

Growling, she lashed out with her lightsabers, forcing Malak back towards the water and fighting for his very life.

At one time, she would have allowed him to live, but now he had threatened everything she had fought to create. She knew she would always have someone else—Malak was nothing to her now.

Extending his hand, he sent her flying back, rolling on the rocky ground. Turning around he spotted a half-sunken cruiser on the waterbed. Summoning the Force, Malak leapt towards it, landing on the strangely angled and corroded surface. Turning around to make sure she followed him, Malak barely had time to raise his lightsaber in time to deflect the slash that carved into the ship's hull.

"You won't get away from me that easily," she cried out.

"Escape is not my intention," he replied, shoving her back and connecting the two molten holes at either side of him in a circle. Ignoring the rush of air, Malak rolled out to one side, and landed on his feet as he entered the ship.

Following him into the hole, Revan landed in a crouch with her lightsabers high above her, bathing the shadows in a violet and red gleam.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," she spoke in a singsong. She could feel his presence around the ship, but she knew that he was still close.

Using her visor, she slowly began to make out the dark layout of the ship. While Malak used the Force for sight, she didn't have to rely on it until she absolutely needed it.

Closing her eyes, she focused on his presence, causing her to smile to herself when she realized where he had been. "You've gotten better at hiding yourself, Malak," she said, the hollow ship echoing her voice. "You've learned considerably. Surrender to me now, and I won't have to kill you."

As she had expected, Malak's reply came from feeling a shove from the Force that sent her flying towards the end of the hallway.

Crying out, Malak lunged at her, his lightsaber crashing against hers, as she quickly rose and began slashing towards his chest, aiming to pierce his formidable defence.

Bringing her blades together, she blocked the cleave that crashed over her. Crouching, she rolled on her back and leveled her right foot onto Malak's stomach, throwing the muscular blade master away from her.

Groaning, Malak rose to Revan's warcry, deflecting each strike that came towards him.

Revan continued her onslaught, wearing the bulky man down. She continued to slash at him, forcing him back and through the hallways of the war ravaged ship.

Continuing to evade her assaults, Malak lunged, forcing her to lock her blades onto his. Smiling, he guided all three blades towards a power conduit, leaping back as it exploded and threw Revan away from him.

He heard her groan and cry out, but made no move to reach her. Instead, the legendary fighter made his way deeper into the tomb.

Rising, Revan removed her helmet, noting the damage left on much of it. Had it not been there, it would have scarred her face and possible kill her.

Growling she cast it aside and continued her hunt for Malak.

"Malak!" She cried out, following the trail he left behind, "come out and face me!"

She dropped down the hatch, crouching with her lightsabers poised around her. Her eyes moved throughout the room, noting that she had entered the Armory. The light glowed over her, revealing the limp, dark hair and the golden eyes that had replaced her once stark blue eyes.

She continued to tread carefully throughout the Armory, taking care to note any movement. Malak was somewhere in the room. She could feel him.

"Malak," she whispered, "come out now. This doesn't have to end in your death."

"No, you're right," he replied, his voice filled with regret. "But it may have to end in yours."

She looked up and her eyes widened in horror. "No!"

"I'm sorry, Revan. It's over."

Racing towards the hatch, she leapt up to see it lock on her.

"No!" She screamed, driving her violet blade into the hatch. Her eyes moved towards the red glow that she had seen but a few moments before.

The timer was set for a handful of seconds more.

A timer set in the Armory of an Old Republic warship.

* * *

Malak managed to escape to the higher decks, his chest heaving with each and every movement he made.

His lightsaber still in hand, Malak continued to race through to the bridge, igniting the weapon and diving through the window.

The ship's belly let out a huge rumble, shaking the ship until it began to tear apart just under the surface of the water.

Malak crashed into the water, calling the Force into his body to augment his speed and strength as he continued to kick out. _I'm sorry Revan,_ he thought, ignoring the watery stream in his eyes that washed over his tears, _sorrier than you can ever imagine._

Almost as if to answer him, the huge hammer shaped bow of the ship came crashing down, sending the Jedi flying through the rush of water from its plummet.

Crying out, Malak landed towards the seabed where he had spoken to her a few moments before. The water rushed over him, throwing his tired body across the shores of the beach, forcing him to roll over onto the sand, gasping for air.

Rolling over and gathering whatever strength he had left in his tired body, he rose and gaped as he watched the ship sink deeper into the water, burying away the terrible memories of both he and Revan. Rolling onto his back, Malak could only cry as he thought of the memories he had sent out there with Revan's death.

The explosion had been large enough to split the cruiser in half, and he knew that she was in proximity to where the explosion had occurred.

There was no way she would have survived.

"I'm sorry, Revan," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

After some time, he began to rise, rubbing his cheek to feel the scar that he had gained from his fight against Mandalore—the battle where Mandalore had lured both Revan and Malak to fight him in the hopes of breaking the Republic Army.

Revan had been the one to burn a lightsaber hole in Mandalore's throat, though Malak had been the one to beat him down.

_Revan_, he thought, _the Galaxy will be a safer place now that they won't witness the evils we would have unleashed._ Closing his eyes, he continued to wander aimlessly towards the mainland, lying near to the edge of a higher cliff.

"Revan," he whispered, "our evils will die with us here, on this nameless world."

For the first time, his eyes glanced over to the sun, watching as it had begun to set. He sat down there, watching the sunset move towards complete darkness.

As it began to grow dark, Malak rose, turning around to leave until his head shot up with a feeling he knew should have been dead.

"No," he whispered. "It can't be."

"Oh," the voice replied—no filter, no synthetic voice—to his fears. "But it is."

He turned around, his hand grasping his worn lightsaber quickly. "I thought you were dead."

She took a step towards him, her clothes as soaked as his own, her cape and cowl gone, yet her very being remained the same. Her wet hair hung weakly over her golden eyes, her thin lips pulled over her teeth to reveal yellow rows. Her face, once golden and full of exuberance had now become a pale blanket over the blue veins that ran all over her face.

"Oh, I am not as dead as you might think," she replied, a single lightsaber in hand.

He sighed, "will you not give up your hopes of an Empire?"

She shook her head. "You don't _know_ the power of the Dark Side as I do."

"And I never will," he replied igniting his lightsaber. "I may have touched it, I may have reveled in it, but I won't go back to it."

"Then so be it," she snarled, igniting her scarlet blade and lunging at him.

Bringing his lightsaber over him he blocked her strikes with a renewed vigor and passion that had begun to form within him.

She continued to strike at him with all of her vicious precision and rage, ready to cut Malak to pieces. She had managed to heal most of her wounds from the secrets she had attained and she knew Malak would fall. It would only be a matter of time.

He continued to deflect her strikes, guiding her down the hills they had once traversed together.

"How did you do it?" He hissed between breaths. "How can you be alive after all of that?"

She blocked his thrust and snapped her elbow at his chin, forcing him back.

"How come you won't die?" He cried, pirouetting and slicing air.

She took a step back and attacked with all of her hatred and the will to survive. She parried his strikes with relative ease, touching the Force in a way she had never expected. "It never occurred to you that my power would far outweigh yours, Malak? I am beyond any Jedi—any _Sith_ now!"

Malak took a gauntleted fist to the face, sending him back dazed.

"I was gifted since before the Masters had found me!" She cried out in glory, her lightsaber crackling against his own.

"You can't be!" He cried out, his power and anger rising with each slash and thrust that had been deflected or blocked.

"The Masters knew I would be the most powerful being in the Galaxy!" She proclaimed, kicking out at him and sending him back again.

"You won't have your power!" He cried out extending his hand and lashing out with lightning.

Catching it with one hand, she laughed at him. "Look as you claim to be a fighter of the Light! The Dark Side has claimed you! Accept it and you will be _mine_!"

He continued to pour all of his rage in the blast. "Never!" He cried out.

"Then you will fail," she whispered, laughing as she watched his eyes grow from it's deep brown to complete white.

"You will die!" He cried out, letting go of the energy in his hand and lashing out with his lightsaber, bringing it high over his head and slashing down, followed by a quick 360-degree turn to slash her waist.

Revan easily deflected the slashes, taking more pride and joy in his growing furor.

"I won't let you take power over me!" He declared, his blade whirring around him in a figure eight that forced her back for just a few moments before she drove her blade through the defensive attack.

Shifting his weight, Malak grunted as the blade grazed his shoulder for a fraction of a second.

Before he could react to the pain, however, he was sent flying back from the burst of lightning that Revan had sent his way.

She laughed sadistically. "You're a fool, Malak," she said, "you claim that you are no tool and yet here you are, challenging me for the true and ultimate power of the Dark Lord."

His eyes widened.

She nodded, "oh, that's right." Her smiled widened. "My abilities far outweigh you and the Jedi Order. I have tapped into the most primal of our powers and I can control it! I have surpassed _my_ Masters and I have crushed them all."

Rising slowly, he began to realize he had been fighting a losing battle the entire time. The crimson light that highlighted her features revealed to Malak how far into the Dark Side Revan had delved.

"I won't fall like you," he growled, using both of his hands to support his lightsaber as he renewed his assault on her.

Enjoying the fight, she spun her blade around her, blocking each strike and countering with her own thrusts.

Calling into the anger and rage he had used in battles preceding this fight with Revan, Malak began to push her back, his fist finally penetrating her defences and connecting with her jaw, sending her sprawling back.

Attempting to regain her composure, Revan managed to deflect Malak's vicious onslaught.

Growing in rage, Malak drove a fist into her stomach, causing her to double over in pain and affording him with the final moment of his victory.

He couldn't care about saving her from the Dark Side anymore. She was gone to him and she wouldn't come back.

Malak found his mind focused on taking her life from her—he could hardly believe her power and he would never believe that she could be the all-powerful Jedi the ancient texts had spoken of.

He brought his lightsaber over his head, his eyes gleaming with that sick, twisted promise that had returned.

His sympathy was gone, as was his humanity.

"Now," he spoke, his soft voice filled with murderous glee, "I will lead the Empire according to my designs."

Gasping for air, Revan looked up and saw the sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"And _I_ will master the teachings you have in your chambers."

Her eyes went wide with fear. _He knows._

"Like I said, Revan," he continued, "I am as much of you as you are of me." He thrust his blade down to her head eager to watch her die.

In the brief moment, there came a hot flash of pain.

She gasped, taking a few steps back and rising as she looked at him.

His eyes were wide, filled with fear, pain and most of all, betrayal.

"You made your own path to perdition," Revan said, moving closer to him. "The Mandalore's scar on your cheek is now my mark that you will fear me."

He fell to his knees, still in shock over what she had done.

She saw him drop his lightsaber, and just like the man whom she loved utmost, she began to cry.

Malak brought his hand to his mouth, struggling to speak, his tears falling down his cheek. _Why?_

He touched where his chin should have been—where his jaw should have been, but it all came rushing down to him.

He screamed, feeling the seared flesh as well as the dead weight that barely hung over his throat.

She continued to cry, while she watched him collapse in tears and pain, his hand extended towards her, almost as if he were trying to grasp her one last time.

His eyes had begun to revert back to its natural state.

He still continued to scream.

And so did she.

"I loved you, Malak! I was supposed to protect you! I wasn't going to sentence you to death on Malachor! You were supposed to learn the ways of the Sith! So we could rule _together_!"

He writhed in pain, looking at her, almost as if he were pleading for her to save him.

She shook her head, "you're a fool if you think I will let you live!"

He continued to cry out in pain, rolling over and still reaching out for her.

Her voice had begun to falter, "Malak, you were supposed to follow me! You weren't supposed to die like this!"

He continued to scream out to her, the only form of communication that continued in his mind.

Turning her back on him she began to leave, only to pause for a moment before she turned back to see him. _He could have uses_, she thought at last, looking at him carefully.

He had begun to pass out, the shock and pain finally taking its toll on him.

Watching him lose consciousness, she was thrown back into reality with what to do to him. "Malak!" She cried out, rushing to his fallen body. Wrapping her arms around him she tipped his head to face her. _There's not much time_, she mustered, her mind quickly shooting over the possibilities of what do to with Malak.

Removing a comlink from her pouch, she spoke into it quickly. "Commander, bring a medical capsule immediately! Lord Malak has been injured."

Knowing it would only be a matter of time, she removed her gauntlets and with her soft hands, she touched his skull, sifting through his mind. Touching his mind, she smiled as she reorganized his thoughts over the last few days.

Malak would wake up with his hatred directed at the Jedi—he would become an unwitting tool in her war.

Revan and Malak would be synonymous with conquerors.

* * *

Waking up, he found himself surprised that he had been lying in the medical bay. "Ungh," he managed, his eyes shooting wide as he heard a synthesized and mechanical voice.

"Relax," a cool, feminine voice said, a pair of hands pressed on his chest. "You were injured badly during a trip back from Malachor."

"Malachor?" The synthesized voice asked, almost sparking him to rise up and vomit. "I can't—I—why can't I speak?"

"Well," the voice continued with a weary sigh, "you were attacked by a shuttle—at first we thought it was a Mandalorian ship."

"But?" He asked, fear growing in him.

"What we know was that the wound you have was from a lightsaber. Do you remember what had happened?"

He shook his head, slowly rising, his eyes seeing a worried Revan and a group of doctors by the edge of his bed. "No," he began, "but—" and it hit him.

_A shuttle._

_Jedi._

_Fighting._

_Death._

_A light across the face._

_Pain. _

_Insurmountable pain._

His eyes went wide and he turned to see Revan. "The Jedi Order did this?"

"The damage is far more extensive than you think, Malak," she said, taking a step closer to touch his cheekbone.

He looked at her, "what do you mean?"

She looked away and nodded at the nurse, who handed her a mirror. "Look and see, Malak. We tried to repair most of the damage, but…"

He looked at the image staring back at him, white eyes, pale skin highlighted by his dark tattoos and the lack of a lower jaw. "How can this—but this is—it's—impossible!"

Revan shook her head, filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, Malak."

He spotted a small yellow device mounted right where his gullet would have been. His finger touched the fused flesh and he knew the mark had been made from a lightsaber wound. "How? How can they do this to us? To _me_?" He began to clench his fist, growing in anger and growling. "I am a Jedi like _them_!"

"It's over, Malak," Revan said, "they've made their mark by harming you and killing all of your comrades on that shuttle."

"Cariaga Sin?"

"She's gone."

"And the others?"

"They're dead, Malak."

"What about Finnas?"

"They used a weapon called the Mass Shadow Generator. Finnas is no more."

His anger began to grow and she hid her smile, taking in delight as Malak began to grow angry, his rage destroying the mirror and shattering the kolto tanks that surrounded them. "The Jedi shall _pay_ for this!" He rose and cast the mirror away, his anger growing. He could feel the darkness touch him, beckoning him to join in its warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, Malak," she said, taking in delight as his rage began to shatter the medical instruments within the entire room.

He looked at her, his anger suddenly cooling. "Is there a way to destroy them? Will we break them for attacking us in this dishonor?" His voice was filled with icy venom and unbridled rage.

Revan loved every moment of it. She nodded. "We will, Malak. We will destroy every single one of them."

He looked away from her, watching a medical droid saunter towards him with a large metallic ring.

"Good. I will make them pay for humiliating me with this injustice."

Rising up with the metallic ring now placed over his jaw and the base of his skull, he moved towards a single shard of glass. Lifting it up, he looked over his face and then looked back to see Revan, who had now donned her replacement mask. "They will taste the true nature of the Dark Side."

Revan smiled.

In mutilating Malak, she had effectively created her creature borne of hatred.

By crushing Malak's once charismatic persona, she had created the perfect killing machine.

He would be bound to her until the day he died and he would be none the wiser.


End file.
